Hidden Hetaworld
by Strawberry07
Summary: ¿Qué esconden algunos personajes tras esa fachada? ¿Risas, ingenuidad, llanto, alegría? Descúbrelo aquí. Tabla Fantástica de la comunidad LiveJournal. Personaje en portada.
1. Cerveza danesa

**Autor: **Strawberry07

**Tabla: **Fantástica

**Reto: **#16 – Corona

**Personajes: **Dinamarca

**Palabras:** 502

Bebía, bebía, bebía

Sentía el líquido atravesar su garganta dejándole un sabor agridulce, estaba tan acostumbrado a este que siguió tragando más y más, hasta que difícilmente podía distinguir los dedos de sus manos. Todo se movía y debió aferrarse a la mesa para no caer.

Comenzó a reír como un maniaco, a la vez que se derrumbaba sobre la mesa, para luego llegar a estar recostado sobre el suelo. Todo era tan irónico, tanto que hasta dolía ¿De qué le servía desgastarse pensando en ello si no tenía remedio? _Quién tenga una cura para esta enfermedad que la traiga por favor, ya no quiero sentir o pensar sobre el amor, nunca más._

Pronto sus risas pararon y se transformaron en sollozos mezclados con hipidos. Las lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas. Sin perder su sonrisa, claro

_¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?_

Aún recordaba la primera vez que bebió, cuando descubrió que hay algo peor que el rechazo, el ver que esa persona por la que darías todo, le importa más otra persona que tus sentimientos. Fue la primera vez que aceptó la invitación de sus colegas vikingos para emborracharse hasta ya no saber ni quién era o poder mantenerse en pie.

_Se sintió tan bien._

Se sintió endemoniadamente bien el poder olvidarse de tus problemas mediante un pobre licor dorado, con el que intentaba vanamente llenar el vacío de su dolor.

_¿Por qué no puedes amarme?_

La pregunta del millón y la que nunca preguntó ni preguntaría probablemente, por miedo, miedo a que la respuesta sea peor de la que imagina. _Lo mejor es guardar silencio, así no le incomodaré a él ni yo me caeré a pedazos._

_¿El gran Rey del Norte de Europa tiene miedo?_

_¿Rey?_ El ya no era un rey, dejó de serlo hace mucho, pero aún conservaba la presencia de la corona invisible sobre su cabeza. Quizás su ego se debía a mucho tiempo atrás cuando mucha gente le falló y debió ser demasiado autosuficiente, para protegerse a él y a sus hermanos, tanto así que llegó a ser su propio ídolo, su propio héroe_, su propio rey_.

¿Eso contaba para alguien? Por supuesto que no, era su deber hacerlo y si no lo hacía era un irresponsable, solo debía estar allí y ya, y cuando ya nadie más lo necesitara ahí se debería de quedar. Injusto.

_¿Pero a quién le importaba realmente?_

Si nunca lo han visto allí, tirado debajo de la mesa, donde está ahora, desesperado por una muestra de cariño y una verdadera razón para seguir de pie. Con las lágrimas secas, las mejillas rojas y la misma sonrisa de todos los días congelada en su rostro.

_Hueca._

_Rota._

-_Jeg elsker dig, Norge_- Un leve murmullo

-_Jeg elsker dig_- Su voz es apenas audible

-_Jeg elsk-_ - Ha caído dormido.

Nadie está allí para abrigarlo, tampoco para llevarlo a su cama. Está completamente solo, como siempre. Si tan solo supieran, si solo miraran tras esa farsa de sonrisa.

_Quizás podrían salvarlo de su vicio._


	2. ¿Complejo de héroe?

**Autor: **Strawberry07

**Tabla: **Fantástica

**Reto: **#26 - Máscara

**Personajes: **Estados Unidos

**Palabras: **313

Allí se encontraba de nuevo, sentado en su McDonald's favorito en New York, esto por el mero hecho de que estaba cerca de su vivienda. Comía hamburguesas desesperadamente con el ceño fruncido y de tanto en tanto las intercalaba con las bebidas y los paquetes de papas fritas encima de la mesa. La mayoría de los empleados le miraban con sorpresa o terror, otros le admiraban.

_¿Cómo se atrevían a menospreciarle?_ ¡Él era un héroe, un auténtico héroe! ¡Por Superman! Esos europeos estaban locos de remate ¿Cómo no apreciar sus buenas ideas y sus actos de nobleza para con ellos? Querían salvar el mundo ¡Alfred era la respuesta! En sus películas siempre llaman al héroe en el momento del final, cuando ya todo se cree perdido, allí, justo allí van a rogar por clemencia.

_Sí, je je,_ eso sonaba excelente. Ya verían ellos, un día necesitarían de su ayuda a toda costa y estarían dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio, ya hasta los podía ver a sus pies rogando por auxilio ¿Y qué haría él? Como buen héroe ayudaría desinteresadamente a la pobre alma desesperada y este le agradecería con su vida o mínimo una celebración.

Sí, eso es exactamente lo que haría, esperaría justo su momento para brillar con todo su esplendor, quizás y hasta se colocaba el disfraz que tenía guardado en su depósito. Sonrió con orgullo, se levantó de la mesa y salió del local sin escuchar las réplicas de los trabajadores. Después de todo él era el héroe de Estados Unidos ¿no?

Un héroe fuerte y valiente, sin máscara ni prejuicios de por medio, uno que siempre estaría dispuesto a dar una mano a quien lo necesitara y regalar una sonrisa ¿Qué importaba que le dijesen que tenía complejo de loco? ¿Qué le importaba a él las opiniones de Inglaterra, Francia o Rusia? Después de todo…

_Él es un héroe._


	3. Rosas inglesas

**Autor: **Strawberry07

**Tabla: **Fantástica

**Reto: **#02 – Rosa azul

**Personajes: **Inglaterra

**Palabras: **365

No era un secreto que le gustasen las rosas. Muchos países lo sabían, pues era su flor nacional y siempre que lo visitaban en el palacio de su reina se podía apreciar un jardín muy cuidado lleno de estas hermosas flores de diversos colores y tamaños.

Su admiración era algo que le salía del alma, algo completamente natural, desde pequeño le había cautivado esa flor que era tan hermosa como peligrosa, si la apreciabas bien era delicada y bella, pero para llegar a esos suaves pétalos debes atravesar un camino de espinas que no todos están dispuestos a pasar.

_Increíble._

Más de una vez le habían dicho que él era como una rosa, carácter difícil pero una persona muy buena en el fondo. Esto se lo había comentado cierto individuo más de una vez.

Maldita rana francesa.

_-Oh, mon amour~, tú eres igual a una de estas rosas, llena de espinas y secretos pero hermosísima en el fondo ¿Non?-_

Cómo se había sonrojado esa vez, y luego de gritarle unos cuantos insultos y decirle que él no era ninguna niñita como para que le mandase piropos o que siquiera lo comparase con una flor, se fue de allí.

Pero esa frase quedó grabada a fuego vivo en su mente. Sus hermanos siempre lo despreciaban, le incordiaban y les importaba bien poco lo que pasase con él. Sus pequeñas colonias se independizaron de él y aunque tuviesen buenas relaciones diplomáticas ahora, no era lo mismo, el cariño era menor y en más de una ocasión había tenido roces significativos con más de uno.

En cambio con el _wine frog_, había tenido sus batallas, sí, se la pasaban discutiendo, sí, pero igual no podrían olvidar esas noches en altamar que nunca debían de saberse a luz pública. O las muchas veces que le halagaba, aunque lo dijese con ganas de fastidiarlo, luego de pelearse.

Por eso cuando recibió esa rosa azul de su parte, no pudo más que tratar de ocultar una sonrisa e insultarle suavemente por lo bajo, llevándose la flor a casa. El francés sonreía desde atrás.

Sí, una relación amor-odio como muchas otras.

Hermosa y peligrosa a la vez.

_Tal y como las rosas._


	4. ¡De fiesta con el Bad Friends Trio!

**Autor: **Starwberry07

**Tabla: **Fantástica

**Reto: **#09 - Brindis

**Personajes: **Bad Friends Trio (Prusia, España y Francia)

**Palabras: **474

Allí se encontraban de nuevo, el mismo bar al que iban cuando estaban en España. Barcelona era una ciudad llena de luces y atracciones tanto diurnas como nocturnas. El dueño del bar ya les tenía su mesa preparada cuando llegaron ese sábado en la noche, los vasos de vino y cerveza colocados sobre la mesa y un pequeño plato de cosas para picar. Aún se preguntaba cómo hacían para verse tan jóvenes siendo que los conocía desde que abrió su local.

En dicha mesa estaba el trío más conocido de las Naciones Unidas, bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana y carcajeándose de cualquier cosa a más no poder. Siempre encontraban una manera de verle el lado bueno a cualquier situación y reírse de ella.

Francia estaba encantado de salir con sus _amis_ siempre, la pasaban muy bien juntos y podía disfrutar de una buena copa de vino donde fuese. Además de poder mirar a las lindas camareras que se paseaban sirviendo. Le ayudaba a olvidar a Matthew; que triste pensar que la única persona por la cual cree que puede mantenerse fiel, y sabe Dios cuanto le costaría, le ve solo como un padre amoroso.

España se lo pasaba _chachi_ saliendo de jerga con sus amigos, nunca había un momento en el que hubiese un silencio incómodo o de tensión entre ellos y eso era maravilloso. Siempre había un ambiente agradable y jovial alrededor de ellos. A él siempre le gustaba sonreír y hablar sobre cualquier cosa con tal de establecer una conversación fluida y disfrutable. Aunque con Lovino era bien diferente, si podía sacarle unas cuantas frases fluidas y sin insultos de por medio podía considerarse el ganador de la lotería; pero disfrutaba enormemente intentar sacarle una sonrisa.

Prusia se echó para atrás con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, ¡Esto era vida! _Aunque técnicamente ellos eran inmortales y el ya no existía_….¡Pero no importaba! ¿Qué mejor que insultar ingleses y vanagloriar a sus amigos con su asombrosa presencia mientras beben cerveza? ¡Nada! Por eso cada fin de semana era un panorama asegurado. Se distraía de intentar que el podrido señorito le mostrase una cara diferente al ceño fruncido o que cuando le dirigiese la palabra fuese para algo más que decirle "indecente".

-¡Jajaja, entonces yo propongo que brindemos!- El español levantó la copa con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué sería esta vez, _mon ami~?-_

-¿Pues por qué más? _Kesesesese~_ - Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Por los amores frustrados!- Chocaron las dos copas de vino con la pesada jarra de cerveza entre risas y gritos.- ¡Salud! /_Santé!/ Prost!-_

Siempre había sonrisas y carcajadas con este grupo de amigos, les servía reírse y olvidarse de sus penas amorosas. Después de todo la risa es la mejor cura y los amigos la mejor compañía…

_Sobre todo cuando quieres olvidar tu dolor._


	5. Pesadilla en Roma

**Autor: **Strawberry07

**Tabla: **Fantástica

**Reto: **#18 - Pesadilla

**Personajes: **Italia Veneciano & Italia Romano

**Palabras: **500

Era ya de noche allí en Roma, los hermanos Vargas ya habían cenado, visto televisión y entre muchos _'ve~'_ y unos cuantos insultos de Lovino se fueron a dormir. Entre que apagaron la luz, se recostaron y pelearon por el espacio pasó alrededor de media hora.

Feliciano roncaba suavemente y estaba quietecito recostado, mientras Romano se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama porque no podía dormir. Entre vuelta para acá y vuelta para allá, las tapas se fueron cayendo hasta que ambos quedaron desprotegidos del frío.

Entre maldiciones e insultos a un español que no tenía nada que pintar allí, Lovino recogió las tapas y de mala gana las echó sobre la cama y la cara de su hermano. Allí notó que este estaba sollozando y temblando entre sueños.

Asustado, le empezó a toquetear el rostro, a ver si así despertaba, pero como no funcionó se decidió por zarandearlo. Como último recurso decidió hablarle a ver si esta vez despertaba.

-Feliciano, oye Feliciano… ¡Despierta estúpido hermano menor! ¡Feliciano! ¡Que despiertes, maldición!-

Al notar que fue un rotundo fracaso, y su hermano seguía sollozando y removiéndose, de verdad se preocupó y frunció el ceño en señal de enojo. Se colocó de pie y fue directo al baño. Cuando volvió con un vaso de agua, removió las tapas del cuerpo de Italia, quien tembló en respuesta al frío, y le echó todo el líquido encima.

_-¡V-Ve~! F-Fratello_, ¿Por qué has h-hecho eso?- Feliciano temblaba y tenía los brazos alrededor de sí mismo, abrazándose.

-Pues porque no despertabas, maldición-

-¿_F-Fratello_, te preocupaste por mí?- Italia sonrió y se lanzó a su hermano a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Solo que si no estabas no habría quien cocinara mañana, y no quería hacerlo yo… Y ¡Que me sueltes, maldición!- Lovino estaba sonrojado y trataba de dar vuelta el rostro. Feliciano se acercó más aún- En cualquier caso ¿Qué soñabas como para que te revolvieras como idiota, eh?-

- ¡V-Ve~! ¡Tuve una horrible pesadilla_, fratello_! ¡Invité a comer a Lud y ya no había pasta! ¡Y luego no me quiso comprar un _gelato_ porque no terminé mi entrenamiento! ¡Buaaaaa~!-

-Ya…oye ya no llores… ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Hasta en tus sueños se aparece el macho patatas! Argh, que molestas. Ya fue, pasó, ahora vamos a dormir ¿Está bien?-

Lovino estaba fastidiado, y Feliciano no quiso incordiarlo más así que solo asintió y se volvieron a recostar, esta vez con las tapas bien puestas.

Feliciano se durmió rápidamente pensando en todo lo que podría hacer mañana con Ludwig y en como agradecerle a su hermano por haberse preocupado por él esa noche. Lovino aún no podía dormir, el asunto de su hermano le estaba preocupando, sí fue una pesadilla nada más, pero en ella estaba el macho patatas ése y no él. No quería que Feliciano se juntase tanto con él. No quería estar solo otra vez.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para dormir, no podía ser nada tan importante…

_Solo era una pesadilla._


	6. Campanitas en Japón

**Autor: **Strawberry07

**Tabla: **Fantástica

**Reto: **#27 - Tintineo

**Personajes: **Japón

**Palabras: **377

Un repique de campana en medio de la atmósfera nocturna. Realmente extraño. Considerando las altas horas de la madrugada y el que él se encontraba solo, era desconcertante, pero no aterrador, en su casa siempre habían cosas raras, y esa campanita que interfería con su descanso no le asustaba en lo más mínimo, solo era extraño.

Sonó otra vez como llamándole. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y pereza. Poco a poco se acostumbraron a la tétrica obscuridad de la media noche. Ni un solo rayo de luna que se colara por la ventana, nada. Otra vez un tintineo insistente. Un poco molesto por la interrupción definitiva de su sueño, comenzó a buscar con la mirada la tintineante campanita que no le dejaba dormir bien, pero no encontró nada.

Se levantó del futón y caminó a tientas, con las manos delante de él para no llegar a chocar con algún mueble. Y la campana volvió a rozar el aire con su replique.

Suspiró, pareciese que a esa campanilla le encantaba incordiarlo. Encendió la luz y no pudo ver nada más que a su gato…

Jugando con una campanita.

-¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora, _neko-san_?-

El gatito maulló en respuesta y como si de una bolita de estambre se tratase, empujó la campanita hacia las manos de Kiku, y se acercó a lamerle la mejilla como disculpa por haberlo levantado.

El japonés soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

-Está bien, _neko-san_. Lo disculpo-

El gatito volvió a maullar alegre y se recostó cerca del futón para poder dormir. Kiku apagó la luz nuevamente y miró a la pequeña campanita en la oscuridad.

Era pequeña y brillante.

Tal y como sus deseos.

Paz y tranquilidad no abundaban sus sueños últimamente, y gracias a esa pequeña campanita despertó de un sueño que estaba a punto de convertirse en pesadilla.

Sonrío.

Mañana colgaría la campanilla en un pergamino cerca de su ventana. Así alejaría a sus malos sueños, como un talismán de buena suerte.

Se recostó con la campanita en las manos, que tintineó un par de veces más en la noche, pero sin despertarlo de su, esta vez, tranquilo sueño.

Ya no más pesadillas sobre radiación o réplicas sísmicas.

_Solo un campo de cerezos en el mundo de las fantasías._


End file.
